Conventionally, as a parking assistance apparatus that assists vehicle operation when a vehicle including the apparatus is facing in the direction of the parking start position, and is parked by reversing while steering from the parking start position and reversing the steering wheel midway, there is an apparatus that assists vehicle operation by displaying a marker serving as a guide for a point at which the driver should reverse (swing back) the steering wheel superimposed on an overhead image, giving visual notification of a guide for a point at which the steering wheel should be reversed, and giving guidance vis-a-vis the intended parking position according to the degree of steering (see Patent Literature 1 and Patent Literature 2, for example).